Someday Soon
by Nekovampyregirl
Summary: To Rose's knowledge Dimitri has been dead for three months but when a letter arrives from Dimitri, Rose has learned the truth. Dimitri is a Strigoi and is waiting for her in Russia. In order to full fill a promise to Dimitri, Rose leaves for Russia with Mason and the knowledge that a miracle is growing inside her.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of Someday Soon, my beta reader for this story is Tatiana Belikova.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series or any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Please comment and review. ****Now on the Chapter 1.**

* * *

The pain was too much to bare._ God, how can people stand this?_ I wondered while my ears felt like they were nearly bleeding from the excruciating noise that echoed out of the speakers in Kirova's office. Opera was not one of my favourite music genres, but right now I had no choice in what I listened to, since I was stuck here and Kivora seemed to like to listen to this ear-bleeding music - much to my dismay.

Her finger moved slowly to the beat, tapping annoyingly on her old wooden desk. I crossed my arms and sank into the hard wooden chair, waiting until Kivora finally turned her attention towards me. "Miss Hathaway." Her voice was flat and emotionless.

"Ms. Kivora," I said in an equally flat voice. Here comes the lecture.

Kivora lifted herself out her larger, much more comfortable leather chair, and kneeled down in front of me. "I am sorry about what has happened, my dear." She calmly grabbed my hands with hers. "I know you're going through a tough time, but please don't do anything rash. I understand you were very close to Guardian Belikov."

I nodded. "I was close to him until he_ died._" I didn't realize how bitter the words sounded until they slipped out of my mouth. Of course I knew that he wasn't dead. Well, at least I thought he was dead until yesterday.

I knew what had really become of Dimitri when a letter had come for me in the mail, a letter from the very man I thought was dead. I reread the letter in my head, which I had memorized after reading it over almost a thousand times.

_Roza,_

_I suppose you believe I'm dead. Well, I'm much better than dead. I'm immortal but that doesn't change my feelings for you. I want you back in my arms, Roza. All I can think about is that amazing night three months ago in that cold, lonely cabin, with just the two of us and only our heated bodies for warmth._

_The thought makes my mind remember every touch, every smell, every taste that I experienced that night. Come and be with me, so I can experience you again. I will not only give you all the love in my now undead heart, but also an eternity by my side._

_I will wait for you, my Roza, in the land of my birth. Come to me soon._

_Your only love,_

_Dimitri_

I sighed internally at what the message had meant. Dimitri was a Strigoi and he wanted me to be one too. I didn't hate him for that; in fact I still loved him. It was too hard for me to see him as anything but the man I fell in love with almost nine months ago.

"Miss Hathaway, did you hear me?" Kirova's semi annoying voice broke me out of my thoughts of Dimitri. I pulled my hands away from hers.

"I'm fine. It's been three months since he left this world. I know I can't bring him back from the dead." I lifted myself out of the chair and walked out without being excused._ That should piss her off._ The thought made me smile to myself.

I lazily walked back to my dorm, lost in my own thoughts. _Why did Kirova want to see me? Especially since she had no need to talk to me. I have been top of class ever since..._ I shook my head at the thought of Dimitri's training. I wished, no, I hoped, that being a Strigoi wouldn't change him, but I knew that was wishful thinking on my part. No Strigoi ever stayed the same. It was one of the many things they taught us about Strigoi; even Natalie had been different when she had turned.

I crossed the path to my dorm and quickly ran up the stairs to my room. Once the door had closed behind me, I fell onto my bed thinking only about Dimitri. I had to find him and kill him or else I would be breaking a promise I made to him.

Once again I was pulled out of my thoughts, only this time it was from a knock on my door. "Rose, you in there?"

I smirked to myself before yelling, "Yeah I'm here. Door's unlocked."

The door slowly opened to reveal a fiery red headed boy whose blue eyes contrasted well with his hair. "Come on in Mase, just don't touch anything you aren't allowed to touch." My smirk widened, suggesting that I meant more than I had said.

Mason sat down on my new black, leather office chair, a gift from Adrian Ivashkov - as if I didn't have enough gifts from him - and began spinning around on it. I laughed as I watched him spin. "Having fun, Mase?"

Mason gave me a lazily smile before stopping and looking at me seriously. "Rose, how are you feeling about Belikov's death, and be honest with me for once." I sighed at Mason's unfortunate knowledge about me and Dimitri.

"I miss him, Mase. I don't think I can handle him being away from me any..." I suddenly felt very much like throwing up. "I'm going to be sick." Without another word I ran down the hallway straight into the bathroom and threw up in one of the toilets.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until I heard a knock on the stall door and Mason's worried voice behind it. "Rose? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," I replied weakly. I can't believe I just threw up. I never got sick. Never. I groan at the thought of throwing up again. Not the best thing to be thinking about. I retched up the remaining contents of my dinner.

Once I finished throwing up, I opened the stall and looked green faced at Mason. "I don't feel well, Mase," I moan, looking down and clutching my stomach in pain.

I could almost feel the nod coming from Mason. "I figured as much. Anything I can do to help?" His cute voice asked, a slight smile crossing his lips.

"Yeah. Run into my room and grab the bottle mark Diphenhydramine." Mason gave me a look that probably meant, 'What?'

I rolled my eyes at Mason's reaction and rephrased, my words, "The green bottle on my desk, can you go get it for me?"

Mason gave me a short, unsure nod and left the bathroom, leaving me to fall onto the bathroom floor and curse my life. God, why did I have to get sick today of all days? The same day Kirova makes me _visit_ her office and the same day I happened to be planning to leave. Fate was not my ally. As a matter of fact, fate was my mortal enemy.

About fifteen minutes later - why it took him that long to run a simple errand I'll never know - Mason re-entered the bathroom and handed me two pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and popped the pills into my mouth before swallowing them with a mouthful of water.

Mason continued to watch me with worry. "Mase, I really hate it when you do that," I told him, before rising from the bathroom floor. Slowly, with Mason following me to insure I didn't pass out or faint, I walked back to my room and fell down on my bed.

He walked over and sat beside me gently caressing my face. "Is this the first time you've been sick before?" Mason asked me, a skeptical look crossed his face.

"Yeah, genius. Unlike you, I've had a clean bill of health since I was three." I said proudly not caring that he chose, at that time, to start laughing. "Laugh it up, redhead. For your information the only time I get sick is when..." I thought for a second. Shouldn't that have started by now?

I pulled myself off the bed, walking across the room to grab the small paper calendar off my desk and count the days. "Forty-three," I muttered to myself. _Wait, that's not right, it should have started more than..._ I counted the days on my fingers. Twelve days ago.

"Oh shit," I said, much louder than I intended to.

Mason's full attention was on me. "What's the problem, Rose?" he asked me gently, getting up and kissing my neck. "Late for dinner again?" I could feel the smirk make its way up his mouth.

I glared up at him. "I'm never late for any meal, but I happen to be late for something else."

Mason turned me around and stared at me curiously. "What?"

I quickly said straight out, "My period."

Mason looked at me confused for a second but then his eyes widen and he stared at me in disbelief. "What, you can't be pregnant! Maybe it's just a little late." Mason's voice had gone up an octave. _And here I thought only girls did that._ "Maybe you should go see the nurse," he suggested in a squeaky voice. "It could just be a fluke. You may be coming down with the flu."

I sighed and got off the bed. "Fine but I'm not telling her anything except what she needs to know." Without another word, I got off the bed and headed towards the nurse's office.

Miss Catherine, Dr. Olendzki's assistant, was a brown haired Mori in her forties with soft green eyes and a kindly face. The minute we walked in she was smiling and welcoming us, asking who needed her help.

"That would be me," I said raising my hand a bit. "I was a bit nauseous a while ago and my stomach hurts a little."

Miss Catherine nodded and gestured for me to sit down on the sick bed. I seated myself down and allowed her to examine me. It didn't take her long to finish, though the look on her face was one of worry. _That's not a good sign._ She slowly turned to Mason and asked him to leave the room, before turning back to me.

"Miss Hathaway, when did you begin feeling sick?" Her voice was calm and oddly quiet.

"Today about," I started counting the minutes that had gone by, "Sixty-five minutes ago."

The nurse nodded and gave me a serious look. "This next question is quite personal but please answer honestly…. When was the last time you had sexual relations with someone?" There was a hint of concern in her motherly voice.

I blushed as I muttered, "At least three months ago."

She grimaced at my answer. "And how many days has it been since your last period ended?"

I bite my bottom lip. _This can't be happening._ "Forty-three."

"And is your period on time usually?"

I nodded not wanting to say a word.

Miss Catherine looked at me with a sad expression. "My dear, I believe you're pregnant."

"No I can't be, there's no way in hell that that can happen." My voice was worried and completely not mine.

Miss Catherine sighed and opened one of her cabinet doors. She passed me a box that said, 'Once, Twice, Three Times. Helping unsure women three times more accurately than any other brand.' I felt like laughing at the slogan the pregnancy test had, but now wasn't the time for that.

"There's a bathroom right there you can use." She explained, pointing to the door next to the sick bed I sat on.

I got up slowly, walking to the bathroom at a pace that couldn't even be called walking. Time almost seemed to slow down as I pulled out one of the three tests.

It didn't take long for me to learn what I sincerely hoped it wasn't true. But the three positives definitely didn't help. I quietly left the bathroom, well actually I left the nurse's office altogether.

Mason followed behind me, very aware of how nervous I was. "Rose, are you okay?" His voice echoed the worry it had when he entered my room today.

I shook my head and bite my lip so hard I started bleeding. "I'm pregnant, how can I be okay?"

Mason didn't answer as we continued to walk back to my dorm in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series or any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Please comment and review. Now on the Chapter 2.**

* * *

God, the silence was killing me, and since it was seven am, Lissa was still in dreamland. I watched her dream in my head. She and Christian were lying on a beach while the sun shone down on them. It was also in black and white _with no sound._ Sometimes I didn't get my best friend.

Well at least she was having a good night's sleep. As for me, I was sitting on my bed with Mason snoring beside me. Thank God the door was closed or else I'd have to explain why Mason was sleeping in my room after hours.

Mason pulled the covers close to himself, only because I let him. I couldn't go to sleep with the knowledge that a little, helpless baby was growing inside me. I was very certain that this child was conceived that night three months ago in the cabin and was one hundred percent Dimitri's. My mortal enemy, fate, was at it again.

It took two hours before sleep finally came over me and a dream snuck into my mind.

* * *

_I was standing in a field wearing a red sundress and matching white hat. I was waiting for... someone. Who that person was I didn't know. I could feel the rays of sun touching my skin, making it glow softly._

_I heard a voice call me from behind. "Roza, my love." I spun around with a smile on my face to see Dimitri standing there in a white buttoned shirt, left unbuttoned to show off his gorgeous muscles, and sexy blue jeans that cling to his body in all the right places._

_I ran towards him and hugged him tightly, as if I would lose him forever. He gently kissed my forehead and soon turned his attention to my stomach._

_"A miracle is inside you Roza. One you and I gave life to. Care for our precious child, I wish I could help you but my fate has changed." Dimitri's neck was snapped by a pale figure that stood behind Dimitri's dead body._

_I gasped when a recognized who he was. His skin was a pasty white, his eyes had red rings around the beautiful, chocolate brown colour I always loved, and his teeth, which were now showing in a sinful smile, had fangs growing out._

_"Dimitri?" I whispered and he asked me by nodding with that sickly smile still on his face._

_"Come and be with me, my Roza. Live an eternity with me. I will be good father to our miracle child." His voice was frightening to me, being torn of all its love and gentleness. "And when the child is old enough, he too will be one of us."_

_Dimitri smiled and moved away to reveal a teenage boy about the same height as Dimitri with long dark brown hair that had hints of red in it. His eyes were a dark brown. He looked like a younger Dimitri._

_But I knew he wasn't alive, he was undead. His dark brown eyes had a red ring around the pupils and his skin was a pasty white like Dimitri's._

_"Who is he?" I asked though I had I feeling I already knew the answer._

_"Our son, Roza. Our child fully grown and immoral like me... and you soon enough," Dimitri said with the same sinful smile._

_The boy reached out his hand and smiled warmly - well almost warmly - at me. "Mama, come and live with me and Papa forever." His voice had a hint of a Russian account, but since he was Dimitri and my child I knew he had probably learned Russian at one point in his life._

_I wanted to grab his hand and pull him into my arms but another voice stopped me._

_"Mama?" The voice was muffled and I could barely make it out. I turned around to see a blurred image in the distance, "Don't choose him, mama. Remember the man you loved and the man who lives for you to learn to love." I tried to focus in on the voice but I couldn't._

_"ROSE! ROSE WAKE UP!" A loud voice began calling me away from the dream._

_"I'll find out who you are. I promise!" I yelled before I awoke from the dream._

* * *

Suddenly my eyes bursted opened and looked right into Mason's smiling face.

"Morning sunshine, you're lucky it's a Saturday." I felt like hitting Mason for waking me up before I found out who the other figure in the dream was.

I yawned and glared at him, "Why did you wake me up? I was having a good dream."

Mason rolled his eyes at me before he pulled something out of his pocket. "I found this on your desk while you were sleeping."

At first I had no idea what he was talking about until I looked closer. It was Dimitri's note. I felt like punching him... repeatedly, but it was my fault that I left the note on my desk for all to see.

"Well what are you going to do about it, you can't stop me from going to find him." My voice was filled with malice and anger.

But the smile on Mason's face surprised me. "I'm coming with you of course. A young dhampir in your position would be defenceless alone in Russia. Please allow me accompany you to Russia in order to bring peace to Belikov's soul once and for all."

I was a little taken back by Mason's words. He said them so sweetly and that it made me want to cry, but still I shook my head, "I can't let you get involved in this Mase. I promised Dimitri I'd kill him myself and you... What?" I stared at him as a glared formed on his face.

"I'm already involved, _Rose._ I'm coming even if I have to follow you onto the plane." I could almost feel the foot he stamped down on the floor.

I sighed heavily. "Fine you can..."

"Rose? Are you up?" Lissa's soft voice interrupted me.

"Not a word about_ this_," I whispered as I pointed to my stomach and then pointed to the note, "or _that_ to Lissa."

Mason nodded before I opened the door to my best friend. Her long platinum blonde hair was pulled away from her face with a blue headband to show off her jade green eyes.

"Good morning Rose... and Mason?" Lissa looked at Mason, her thoughts were filled with different reasons as to why he was here on a Saturday morning. "Helping Rose with a project?"

I shook my head calmly, "Mase is helping me pack for a trip I'm taking to Russia."

Lissa's eyes filled with confusion. "Russia? Why are you going to Russia? Are you being transferred to a school there?" The confusion fused with worry that she was never going to see me again.

I shook my head again. "Nope, I'm going to Dimitri's village to inform them about the news of Dimitri's... death." My voice became cracked a little from the words that came from my mouth.

"Oh." Lissa's emotions hit me hard. She wasn't only upset that I was leaving her alone but also because she didn't know if I'd be safe in Russia.

"Don't worry Liss, Mase is coming with me for backup. Alberta already agreed to it." Not really but I knew for a fact that she was going to go to see Dimitri's family and deliver the news herself. All I had to do was offer to go and not take no for an answer. Easier said than done.

"Rose promise me you won't do anything stupid."

I nodded. "Of course. Now I've got to finalize the plans with Alberta. Can you help Mase pack for me?" I asked as I grabbed my jacket and purse. "And keep him away from my underwear drawer, okay?" I added the last part with a whisper.

Lissa nodded before I was out the door, heading towards the buildings that housed the full-time Guardians.

* * *

"Hello Rose, who are you in trouble with today?" Guardian Volkova asked me calmly the minute I walked into the building.

I smiled at her, "I'm looking for Guardian Petrov. Do you know where she is?"

The guardian thought for a second before she nodded, "She's in her room. Second floor, third door on your right."

"Thanks." I smiled before following the directions she gave me. It didn't take me long to get to Alberta's room. After a slowly knock on the door, Alberta opened it and didn't seemed surprised to see me.

"Rose, I've been expecting you." Alberta smiled at me and opened the door wider. "Please come in."

I nodded, a little freaked by the fact that I was expected, and walked in to see Miss Catherine sitting on a chair beside the desk in the room. A small twin sized bed was pushed up against a corner of the room with a blue blanket and a matching blue pillow. I sat down on the bed and got down to what I came here for.

"I want to go to Russia to reveal the news of Dimitri's death to his family." My voice was serious with no doubt in it.

"I agree." Alberta replied calmly, much to my surprise. _That was too easy._

"Really? Umm... I also would like it if a fellow novice, Mason Ashford, could accompany me as backup in case I'm attacked by Strigoi on my way there."

Alberta nodded, "Yes he may, but I have a few requests too."

_Oh shit._

"I would like you to stay with Dimitri's family until your child is born." I shot Miss Catherine a look as Alberta continued. "After the child is born you will return to this academy to take the trials in order to become a full guardian. Mr. Ashford will only accompany you if he promises to act as a... temporary guardian for you when you are in your fifth month of pregnancy and until you give birth. Those four months will be his equivalent of the trials you will have to face when you return. I will be expecting you and Mr. Ashford to have a write up of your time in Russia in my mailbox, yes I do have one, the day you arrive back. Am I clear?"

I nodded, "Crystal clear," I said in the most guardian like tone I could muster.

"Good. Please return back here in two hours for your plane departure," Alberta finished before allowing me to return to my room to pack.

I left feeling fifty percent relieved and fifty percent confused. _Alberta already knew about my relationship with Dimitri and that the child I was carrying was his._ I couldn't believe it, even though I said it many times in my head.

I slowly walked back to my room lost in thought until I smacked my head on the door to my dorm building. "Ow." I said flatly.

Somewhere a laugh came out from behind me. "I think you need to pull the door open not push it."

I rolled my eyes at the voice of the owner, "Hello Christian, you looking for Lissa?" I asked flatly. Christian looked up at a window, which just so happened to be mine. "I'll take that as a yes."

I opened the door allowing Christian entrance as well. We both climbed the stairs to my room in silence. Very awkward silence. I breathed in deeply before I heard muffled shouting and was pulled into Lissa's head.

"Why does Rose have something like this in her room!" Lissa yelled loudly at Mason. She was freaking out about something in her hands that I couldn't see.

"Calm down Lissa I'm sure she was going to tell you sometime in the future." Mason wasn't helping, as much I'm sure he hoped.

Lissa covered her eyes with her hands. "Please don't say another word. I don't want to kn-" Lissa turned her head just as Christian opened the door quickly.

"What's going on here?" His voice was concerned and seemed to be directed at Mason.

At that moment I was back in my head and headed to my room to found Lissa, Mason and Christian all looking at the object Lissa was holding which was... one of my black thongs that I kept in my drawer.

I blushed with a smirk before walking in. "I believe that's mine Liss, not yours. Unless you want to try it on. I'm sure we all would love to see you in it, right flameboy?" I asked Christian, who was - like Mason - blushing like a storm.

Lissa as blushed but stopped before she lifted it in front of me. "Why do you have this still? I thought you said you were going to get rid of it three months ago."

I shrugged, grabbing the thong in my hand and throwing it into one of my suitcases on the ground. "I thought I might like to keep them just like I kept that Halloween costume from the year before we came back."

Lissa's thought's went back to that Halloween when we both wore fairy costumes. Only instead of wearing a costume like Lissa's pink and purple fairy dress with gossamer wings of the same colour and sparkles on her face and in her hair, I wore a lacy black corset top that cut down in a v-neck to my cleavage while I had a chiffon lace worn as shoulder straps and an itty-bitty bit to make a skirt. The wings were see-through and lace as well. My hair was cover with black specks and my face was cover with red and orange makeup to give me a fiery look.

I smiled at the memory of my first fairy costume. I wish I could have shown it to Dimitri; he would have thought it was very _hot and sexy._

"I hope you're not bringing it with you, right?" Lissa asked, hoping immensely for me to say no.

I smiled devilishly, "Why not. Halloween will pass while I'm there so I might as well. After all, I'm sure Mason will love to see me in it." I winked at Mason before Lissa's shock flowed into me.

"You're staying for that long?" Her shock was fused with worry and fear. _What if you never come back Rose? I don't think you should go._

I decided not to answer her since my mind was set and she couldn't stop me from going.

"So when are you leaving?" Christian's question thankfully gave me an excuse not to comment on Lissa's thought.

"In less than two hours, Mason you should be packing," I warned him playfully and laughed as he raced out of the room. I then turned my attention to Lissa. "I promise I'll come back in one piece and I'll bring flame head back with me."

Lissa nodded though I could still feel her worry through our bond. I wished I could bring her with me but I knew that would be endangering her life, which was something I could never let happen.

I hugged her hard before reminding her that I had packing to do. Without another word, she left the room pulling Christian behind her. I'd have to make up big thing for this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series or any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Please comment and review. Now on the Chapter 3.**

* * *

Less than five minutes to go before boarding and Mason wasn't anywhere to be seen. I shielded my eyes with my hand as I scanned the field where the jet had landed. Why the hell was he late? He's the one who wanted to come so badly.

Alberta came up beside me and looked in the same direction as me. "Is Mason here yet?"

I shook my head while my thoughts turned to why Alberta was here. Did she plan to supervise us on the plane ride there?

I didn't understand why we still needed supervision since Mason would turn eighteen in a week and I had already turned eighteen. But instead of suspecting if she was, I decided it wouldn't hurt to ask her.

"Umm, Alberta are you coming with us on our flight there?" I asked casually, making it seem like I was filling time while we waited for Mason to get his ass in gear.

"No, I'm not coming with you to Russia. I'm only here to ensure you're both on the plane in time." Alberta's voice matched the casual tone that had rung in my voice.

"Oh." I whispered softly. Inside I had secretly hoped she was chaperoning the two of us.

I would feel Alberta's glaze on mine. "How are you feeling Rose? A lot has happened to you over the past few hours."

"Mixed emotions," I answered after thinking for a bit. "I don't know what kind of mother I'll be and that worries me. I'm nervous and excited to meet Dimitri's family, and I really hope they like me. I'm kind of afraid of meeting Dimitri, though," I finished, almost whispering at the end.

"It's alright to feel that way about situations like this. I would feel the same in your position." Soon a smile appeared on her face. "Unfortunately, I believe my job will be finished soon. Mason appears to be on his way at the moment. He will support you for the many hard months to come."

I looked in the same direction as her to see Mason walking up the path with three suitcases. He only brought three?! I had brought not only four suitcases, but also two carry-on cases, a box of weapons and Mason's birthday present, a customized stake Lissa helped me order for him.

"I see you like to travel light, Mr Ashford. Miss Hathaway needed two additional people, not including myself, to assist her in carrying down her luggage." Alberta motioned her head to my bags.

After another ten minutes of positioning our luggage in the cargo hold, Alberta ushered Mason and I onto the plane. Before leaving, Alberta looked at us calmly. "I believe I am of no further use to either of you as of now. Please enjoy your flight and come back safe and sound." Her gazed turned to me, "Rose, take care of yourself and your child. Your baby deserves a mother that many young dhampir have never had. Protect your child the way only a mother would."

The purr of the jet's monitor signaled for Alberta to climb off the jet and return to the deserted field. Mason waved to her as we took off into the cloudless night. I stayed firmly in my seat since Mason was doing enough sightseeing for the both of us. Besides at this time of night you couldn't see much but the lights of passing towns and cities.

I took this time to close my eyes and think about my dream. Who was that person calling out to me? At least, I think they were calling me. Their voice was so muffled and distance they could have been talking to anyone, but since it was a dream they must have been talking to me.

I had to find out who they were and what they said to me. I knew above all things that it was extremely important.

"Hey Rose?" Mason's voice lifted above my thoughts again.

"Umm?"

"What do you think Dimitri will do when he finds out about the kid?" Mason sounded worried. Maybe it was the other Dimitri? "Rose?"

Mason once again snapped me out of my wandering thoughts.

"Huh? Oh right... He'd probably turn me into a Strigoi after the baby's born and then when the kid's a teenager he'll turn them too," I replied a little too calmly, causing Mason to send me a disbelieving stare. "What?"

"Is that what you want, Rose? To have your kid be a Strigoi for the rest of their life? To be hunted down by Guardians until they're killed? Do you really want that?" Mason's voice was... a little harsh.

"Of course I don't want that. My baby deserves to live a life that's free from the knowledge of their dad ever being a Strigoi." My eyes saddened a bit. "Which is why I have to kill Dimitri or else I'll never be able to live in peace with my baby."

Mason nodded and turn his head back out the window. Was he worried that I wanted to become a Strigoi and live with Dimitri forever with our child? The thought hadn't crossed my mind until now. What if I did chose to stay with Dimitri? Would I want- No I can't let myself get distracted with thoughts like that. I have to think of my child and their future in this world. Dimitri can't be a part of that future, he can only be a memory in my mind and only seen through pictures on a fireplace mantel.

With a deep sigh, I turned my head to look out the window into the starry night sky.

* * *

"Face it Mase, we're lost," I pointed out. Currently, we were sitting in a small inn with a map covered with empty plates and cups. I leaned against my seat while Mason tried his best to read the unpronounceable names on the map.

"We're not lost. Look." He moved some on the dishes out of the way and pulled his part of the map towards me. "We're here." He pointed to the confusing name of the town we were currently in. "And we want to be somewhere around..." His eyes wandered through the towns and cities until he laid his fingers on a town marked Baia. "Here."

I stared at the distance between us and Baia. "That's at least eleven more days by car." Mason grimaced. I smiled at Mason and patted him on his shoulder. "You're doing your best though. We'd probably not even be this close if you hadn't been navigating us." Mason's grimace subsided a bit.

I felt a little sorry for him. He was trying so hard to get us safely to Dimitri's town without running into any Strigoi. If only the jet hadn't had engine trouble five days ago, we would have been in Baia by now.

"Let's get going, no Strigoi can come out at this time of day." I nodded at Mason's suggestion and head towards the van we brought with some off the money Alberta had supplied us with.

I jumped into the passenger's seat and waited for Mason to start the engine.

The van had been another positive factor to our trip, as it had cut days off the amount of time we had spent on the road and held all of the luggage that we had carried off the jet with us.

All of our suitcases and my four extra carry-ons were stuffed in the back of the van along with a two bags of food.

I was so looking forward to meeting Dimitri's family and living with them until my baby was born. I hoped deeply in my heart that they would accept me and allow me to live with them. Maybe after my child was born they'll let him or her live with them until I'm finished my trials. Afterward I will protect my baby and give them the life they deserve to live that no other Dhampir has had.


End file.
